


SOMEONE IS IN THIS-A HOUSE

by EtchJetty



Series: Etch's Sketches - A One-Shot Collection [10]
Category: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale), Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Happy New Year!, Meme, Somebody Toucha My Spaghet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchJetty/pseuds/EtchJetty
Summary: Amy Dallon notices that somebody touched her spaghetti. In honor of the insanity that was 2018. Here's to another good one, folks.





	SOMEONE IS IN THIS-A HOUSE

Amy slowly creaked open the kitchen door, careful to make as little noise as possible. She looked at her place from dinner, still set from when she had stormed out just an hour earlier.

 _Somebody touched my spaghetti,_ noted Amy. She moved to explore the kitchen more, but stopped cold.

 _Mark's chair is broken._ Her mind raced. _Someone is in this house._

Slowly, carefully, methodically, Amy made her way upstairs, to her room, where she heard light snoring. Creaking open the door, she peeked inside.

Sleeping comfortably in her bed was a head of blond ringlets that Amy recognized instantly. _Bonesaw._

Amy froze for some time. Then she realized Bonesaw hadn't changed her position at all since Amy opened the door, her blonde hair and blue bow sitting just where they were, only moving with the slight bobbing of her head as she dozed.

Cautiously, Amy approached the sleeping girl in her bed. _She actually somehow looks cute,_ she realized, shaking her head violently. _She's a psychopath, Slaughterhouse 9, what am I saying?_

Amy reached out, nearly touching the girl's forehead, before deciding against it and peeking under the covers.

There was no body.

 _How can there be a face, with no body?!_ Amy panicked, even as she took steps backwards.

She wouldn't have to wait long. The eyes of the young biotinker fluttered open, and her lips stretched into a smile.


End file.
